Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix
Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix, also stylized as YKATSW:ROTDP, is a fanfiction created by FallenVengeance that is released in 16 February 2018 and ends on 25 April 2018. It has 30 chapters. It is based after Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches manga series. It is also FallenVengeance's debut book in Wattpad, although Warriors was originally the debut book. It is released in Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, Archive Of Our Own, Tapas & Movellas. This book has since then won the "Top 5 in Anime" category in the Earnesty Writer's Awards 2018. New chapters are published every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, with 1 bonus chapter and an one-shot part posted along with Episode 30 on the same day. Bonus Episodes 2 & 3 are posted in Wattpad on 30 August 2018 due to the removal of private story parts on Wattpad (with effect on 19 September 2018). This book has ratings from ewa2018, japanese, japan, dokidoki, dokidokiliteratureclub, joji & whitedragon. This book is FallenVengeance's most successful book up to date. As of 25 April 2019, this book has garnered more than two thousand views and 305 votes. Its sequel debuted on 22 October 2018, and the third instalment is coming out soon. Plot Set a month after the events of Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches (Manga version), Yamada-kun and friends have found a woman that could pose a dangerous threat as she plans to eliminate them and destroy the high school they were once in. Cast For description about the original characters in Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches, see List of Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches characters. 'Main Characters' Ryu Yamada *'Main Protagonist' *Urara Shiraishi's husband *Urara Kento's brother-in-law and former bully victim *Appeared in Episodes 1-8, 10-11, 14-18, 21-22, 24-25, 27-30 Urara Shiraishi *'Main Protagonist' *Ryu Yamada's wife *Urara Kento's younger sister *Arukan Han's crush *Appeared in Episodes 1-30 FallenVengeance as Urara Kento *'Main Protagonist' *Urara Shiraishi's older brother; Ryu Yamada's brother-in-law and former bully *The Dragons's gang boss *Got jailed for 15 years due to gang-related activities *Also known as his gang pseudonym "White Dragon" *Dates and marries Nene Odagiri *Kameko's sworn enemy in real life and gang; Kameko's ex-boyfriend; killed Kameko in the end *Appeared in Episodes 1-30 Nene Odagiri *'Side Protagonist' *Ryu Yamada and Urara Shiraishi's friend *Urara Kento's girlfriend and later wife *Became a widow because Ushio and his kids were killed brutally in Episode 12 *Appears In Episodes 2-4, 7-10, 12-19, 21-22, 24-25, 28-30 Chin Han as Arukan Han *'Side Protagonist' *Kento's best friend/ gang mate/ childhood friend; Hannah's older brother *Bullied Ushio and Yamada together with Kento in former junior high days *Died from excessive loss of blood due to getting killed by Freddy Frawes *Has a crush on Urara Shiraishi since young; Shiraishi's childhood friend *Appears in Episodes 1-5, 7-8, 10-12, 14-18, 20-21, 26-28 Aya Ueto as Lee Kameko *'Main Antagonist' *Kento's sworn enemy in real life and gang; Kento's ex-girlfriend *Left arm got cut by Kento *Acts as Li Ara *Also known by her gang pseudonym "Dark Phoenix" *Got killed by Kento in the end *Killed Rika Saionji, Mikoto Asuka, Kentaro Tsubaki and Shinichi Tanmaki *Appears in Episodes 1-2, 5, 7-8, 10-12, 14, 17, 20-22, 26-30 Morgan Freeman as Freddy Frawes *'Side Antagonist ' *Works with Kameko as a servant to fix her mechanical left arm *Has a brother, Morgan Frawes, who was killed by Kento and his gang while in a gang activity *Former gambler *Killed himself due to getting cornered by Kento, his gang and his friends *Attracted the gang (including Han) (except Kento) to a warehouse, where Kameko injured Han and Freddy killed him *Turned Charles Miller into a young boy with all his memories erased with the help of Jordan Riser *Works for Jordan Riser as Riser saved his life *Appears in Episodes 7-8, 10, 15-16, 19-22 BJM as Carine Takahaishi *'Side Protagonist' *Urara Kento's junior high school junior *A special witch who is able to cure anyone of their disease but disappears from them completely after that *Banished from the world for 16 years due to her using her supernatural powers to heal a dying student *Has a crush on Urara Kento *Appears in Episodes 20, 23-24, 27, 30 Joji as Jordan Riser *'Side Protagonist/ Antagonist' *Urara Kento's childhood friend *Two-sided guy *Robert Riser's (Kento's gang former boss) son *Works with Kameko and Freddy Frawes in the last few episodes as he feels Kento is at fault for not protecting his father from death *One of Odagiri's kidnappers while Freddy murders Ushio and his kids. *Created the time-strap bomb that was placed on Meiko *Bought the acid for Freddy to pour it on Sarushima *Informed the gang to chase Freddy in a warehouse, which led to the death of Arukan Han *Turned Charles Miller into a young boy with all his memories erased with the help of Freddy Frawes *Kidnapped Odagiri on Kento's date with her after Freddy's death *Killed by Kento in Episode 25 *Appears in Episodes 7-8, 12-13, 15-16, 19-20, 25-28 'Supporting Characters' Robin Thicke as Roi *Kento's gang member *Appears In Episodes 2-5, 7, 9-12, 14, 16-17, 20-22, 25, 27-30 Kim Jae-Wook as Jay *Kento's gang member *Appears in Episodes 2-5, 7, 9-12, 14, 16-17, 20-22, 25, 27-30 Logic as Shaggy *Kento's gang member *Used to be a plump guy, now a thin guy with spectacles *Jennifer's boyfriend, later husband *Appears in Episodes (then) 2, 28 (as Rag'N"Bone Man) *Appears in Episodes (now) 7, 9-12, 16-17, 20-22, 25, 29-30 (as Logic) Robert De Niro as Robert Riser *Kento's former gang boss *Jordan Riser's late father *Shot and killed by Charles Miller during a gang shootout *Appears in Episode 5, 27-28 Wang Shih-hsien as Charles Miller *Police officer: one of the police officers guarding Arukan Han and Urara Kento when they are in jail *Got memory-wiped and turned into a baby by Freddy Frawes and Jordan Riser *Deceased- got killed by an incoming car while buying ice-cream *Appears in Episodes 3-5, 8, 13-16, 18-20, 28 Chen Shu Cheng as Mr Tan *Urara Kento's police warden; treats Kento like his own son *Paralysed by Jennifer and Siwei until he recovered in Episode 30 *Appears in Episodes 5, 8-9, 12-13, 23, 25-26, 28, 30 MaSiWei as Heng Siwei *Works for Kameko *Kameko's gang member *Paralyses Mr Tan with Jennifer's help *Arrested in Episode 21 *Appears in Episodes 7-10, 15, 17-18, 20-21, 28 J.Fla as Jennifer *Kameko's former gang member *Paralyses Mr Tan with Siwei's help *Turned over a new leaf when the new Shaggy decides to have a relationship with her *Shaggy's girlfriend, later wife *Arrested in Episode 21 due to her previous involvement with Kameko *Appears in Episodes 7-8, 10-11,15, 21 Chris Stuckmann as Jerald *Kameko's gang member *Offended Kameko in the past *Took over Yamada's body to chase Urara Shiraishi away *Arrested in Episode 15, got out in Episode 19 and got arrested again in Episode 21 *Appears in Episodes 15,19, 20 and 21 *Appears in Yamada's body in Episodes 11, 12 ,14 Joyner Lucas as Lucas *Kameko's former gang member *Killed by Kameko for releasing information *Appears in Episodes 2, 7, 8, 14 Denzel Washington as Morgan Frawes *Freddy Frawes's younger brother *Killed in a gang activity by Urara Kento *Appears in Episode 6 AR as Benson *Carine Takahaishi's servant *Never grows old due to Carine's spell *Appears in Episodes 20, 23-24 Ushio Igarashi *Killed by Freddy Frawes *Appears in Episodes 3-4, 7-10, 12-13, 22, 24, 25, 30 Maria Sarushima *Got acid splashed on her face by Freddy Frawes *Appears in Episodes 3-4, 7-10, 14-16, 19, 22, 29-30 Haruma Yamazaki *Offended Kameko in the past, making her reach the decision to destroy Sakura High *Got killed by Kameko *Appears In Episodes 5, 8, 10-11, 14-15, 22, 29 Rika Saionji *Killed by Kameko *Appears in Episode 3 and 24 Mikoto Asuka *Killed by Kameko *Appears in Episodes 3-4, 5, 7-8, 24 Meiko Otsuka *Killed by a bomb strapped to her *Appears in Episodes 3-4, 7-10, 24 Shinichi Tanmaki *Killed by Kameko *Appears in Episodes 3-4, 8-10, 12, 24 Kentaro Tsubaki *Killed by an incoming car *Appears in Episodes 3-4, 8, 10, 12, 24 Leona Miyamura *Appears in Episodes 7, 11, 29, 30 Miyabi Ito *Appears in Episodes 3-4, 8-10, 12, 14-15, 22, 29-30 Noa Takigawa *Killed by Kameko *Appears in Episodes 3-4, 7-10, 14-15, 17-18, 22, 24 Toranosuke Miyamura *Appears in Episodes 3, 8-10, 14-15, 17, 22, 29-30 Miles Teller as Ma * Kento's gang member * Deceased; died from cancer * Appears in Episodes 2, 5'', 27-28 'Cameos''' Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki *From Doki Doki Literature Club *All appeared in Episode 3 Seria, Tilith and Paris *From Brave Frontier *All appeared in Episode 2 Park Jihyo as Hannah *Han's older sister *Appears in Episodes 3, 22 and 23 Zendaya as Reina *A professional hacker *Appears in Episode 14 Tom Hanks as Mr Hanks *Coffee shop manager *Appears in Episode 16 Zhang Zhenhuan as Harry Lieow *Sarushima's evil cousin: Henry's brother *Appears in Episode 18 Oh Min-suk as Henry Lieow *Sarushima's good cousin: Harry's brother *Appears in Episodes 17 and 21 Websites *Wattpad *Tapas *FanFiction *Archive Of Our Own *Movellas *SOUNDTRACK Trivia *This fan fiction debuted on 16 February 2018, the first day of Chinese New Year. *This is FallenVengeance's debut book. *The soundtrack contains 30 songs, including the shortened version of CANDY MAGIC by mimimemeMIMI. *It is posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, Archive Of Our Own, Movellas & Tapas *This is FallenVengeance's most successful book up to date. *The sequel, Yamada-kun and the Assassin, is released in Wattpad, Fanfiction, Penana & Movellas on 22 October 2018.